la chica que soñe
by Aries AL
Summary: Lo tiene todo, pero le falta el amor. Todas las noches, sueña con la chica k el kiere convertir en su esposa, se pone a dibujarla. Un noche ve una estrella fugaz y pide su deseo para k se realice. Conoce a una chica k se parece a la k ha soñado y dibujado
1. dibujando

_Hola aquí tiene una nueva historia_

_Aclarando que los personajes no me pertenecen, los personajes son de Naoko, yo solo los utilizo para divertir y entretener a los lectores_

_Letra cursiva __'__pensamientos__' de__ los personajes_

* * *

**1. Dibujando **

En una mañana soleada en una habitación muy grande y cómoda, se encontraba un joven de cabellera negra y ojos azul como la medianoche, el acababa de despertar del sueño mas hermoso que había tenido en su vida, pero al momento de abrir los ojos y cuando vio su habitación su puso triste porque había vuelto a la realidad.

El soñó que había encontrado a la chica perfecta para el, que la besaba y sostenía entre sus brazos y ella le decía lo mucho que lo amaba. Pero no fue así, el tenia todo lo que quería, riqueza, terrenos, una familia, el estaba estudiando en la mejor universidad del país tenia amigos, que lo querían pero solo faltaba el amor, a pesar de que tenia a todas las chicas de su escuela tras el, el no encontraba a la indicada, porque la mayoría era interesadas por su dinero y posición. Se vistió y bajo a desayunar.

—¡Buenos días!—dijo a su familia

—¡Buenos días hijo!, ¿Cómo amaneciste?—lo saludo su madre

—Bien mama—

—buenos días Darien—dijeron su hermana Rei y su padre

—¡buenos días, Reí!, ¡buenos días papa!—dijo

—esta bien, pasa para que desayunes—le dijo su madre

Desayunaron en armonía, cuando terminaron el y Rei su hermana que estaba estudiando la preparatoria se dirigieron a sus escuelas para sus clases.

Una vez, que el pelinegro ya había llegado a la universidad se fue a reunir con su amigo Andrew, pero en el camino para reencontrarse con el, el fue acosado por varias chicas que lo querían invitar a salir. Cuando termino de atender a todas y decirles que después o que no estaba interesado. Lo encontró debajo de un árbol de cerezo, lo saludo.

—Hola Andrew—

—Hola Darién—

—¿como estas?—

—pues bien—

—de veras, no te noto que estés muy animado—

—pues veras, te contare—así Darien le conto sobre su sueño a Andrew

—ah ya veo, estas así porque deseas que esa chica sea real—

—si es lo que mas anhelo—

—bueno pues espero que puedas realizar ese sueño—

—si será mejor entrar a clases—

El día transcurrió sin incidentes para Darien ya en la noche cuando estaba en su dormitorio, tomo una hoja de papel y se puso a dibujar a la chica de había visto en sus sueños solo el había visto la sombra, así que cuando la empezó a dibujar se imagino como seria,

—sus ojos tienen que ser como los míos, pero de azul claro, su cabello de oro como el sol, su cuerpo, bueno no importa como sea, pero tiene que ser hermoso—así siguió describiendo como seria ella cuando termino quedo satisfecho con el resultado, se cambio y se fue a dormir cuando estaba a punto de acostarse se asomo por la ventana y vio una estrella fugaz y le habían dicho que si pedía un deseo se haría realidad, cerro los ojos y comenzó a pedir su deseo

— '_solo deseo que la chica de mis sueños y a la que ahorita he dibujado se y haga realidad que ella exista y así enamorarla y poderla hacer mi esposa'_—

Con ese pensamiento se durmió, sin darse cuenta que su dibujo comenzó a brillar

* * *

Mientras que en el hospital una chica, que esta en coma comienza a brillar su cuerpo y de repente ella abre los ojos. Y pregunta

—¿Qué paso?—

* * *

Que tal les pareció la historia perdón si el capitulo es corto que tal el sig., si será largo por la prisa lo hice corto es que tengo muchas ideas y de paso por los exámenes que se acercan


	2. despertando, ¿Es ella?

_Hola aquí tiene un nuevo capitulo_

_Aclarando que los personajes no me pertenecen, los personajes son de Naoko, yo solo los utilizo para divertir y entretener a los lectores_

_Letra cursiva __'__pensamientos__' de__ los personajes_

_/ Cambio de escena_

**En el capitulo anterior**

/

— '_solo deseo que la chica de mis sueños y a la que ahorita he dibujado se y haga realidad que ella exista y así enamorarla y poderla hacer mi esposa'_—

Con ese pensamiento se durmió, sin darse cuenta que su dibujo comenzó a brillar

/

Mientras que en el hospital una chica, que esta en coma comienza a brillar su cuerpo y de repente ella abre los ojos. Y pregunta

—¿Qué paso?—

/

**2. Despertando, ¿Es ella? **

En el hospital la chica estaba despertando de lo que parecía ser un sueño largo, estaba tratando de averiguar que era lo que había ocurrido, en ese momento entro una enfermera que la ver que la persona que estaba en la cama estaba despierta dejo caer la bandeja que traía provocando que la chica saliera de sus pensamientos y volteara a verla

— ¡oh dios mío!, señorita por fin despertó —

—¿Qué paso?—

—¿que no se acuerda que tuvo un accidente?—

—¿Accidente?—pregunto cabizjada

—no, lo mejor será avisarle al doctor, espere un momento ¿si?—

—si—

La enfermera recogió lo que se le había caído y salió de la habitación, mientras que la chica trataba de recordar los últimos sucesos por los cuales ella había pasado

/

En la mansión el pelinegro despertaba nuevamente de su sueño perfecto y quiso contemplar el dibujo que había hecho, al levantarse y dirigirse a su escritorio se dio cuenta de que si dibujo estaba casi en blanco, es decir que casi no se veían los trazos que el había hecho en la hoja de papel

—que extraño yo estaba seguro que había hecho todos los trazos me pregunto que pasaría—en ese momento tocaron a la puerta

—Adelante—en eso entro una de las sirvientas de la casa

—disculpe joven pero su padre quiere verlo, lo esta esperando en el estudio—

—si gracias—salió de su habitación y se dirigió a la oficina de su padre, al entrar encontró a su padre realizando una llamada, cuando termino, lo saludo

—¡buenos días hijo!—

— buenos días, papa ¿para que me mandaste a llamar?—

—lo que pasa es que tu madre y yo saldremos del país unos días—

—¿Por qué?—

—Es que me invitaron a Europa, para asistir a un congreso informativo de tecnología industrial y como tú sabes que tu madre siempre ha querido ir a Europa la llevare conmigo—

—bien por ti, entonces ¿para que me mandaste a llamar?—

—te mande a llamar para decirte que mientras no estemos presentes tu madre y yo, tu te harás cargo de la casa y de tu hermana Reí—

—esta bien papa, me hare cargo de todo mientras mi mama y tu no estén presentes, pero ya le dijiste a mama que la vas a llevar a Europa—

—si le dije ayer que me hablaron y se puso muy contenta—

—vaya bien por mi mama, pero dime algo aprovecharas este viaje para realizar una 2da luna de miel—al momento de decir esto su padre se sonrojo

—me atrapaste hijo—

— ¡ja! lo sabia—En eso tocaron a la puerta

—Adelante—en eso asomo la cabeza la señora de la casa

—querido, Darién el desayuno ya esta listo—

—ya vamos querida—se dispusieron a salir del estudio

/

De regreso al hospital, el doctor que le tocaba guardia, se encontraba en la habitación de la chica

—buenos días señorita ¿como se encuentra?—

—bien, aunque quisiera saber que paso, por mas que trato no puedo recordar que sucedió, antes de despertar aquí—

—lo que ocurre señorita, es que usted tuvo un accidente automovilístico, el cual se encontraban su hermano, y sus padres —

—que le paso a mi hermano y a mis papas, ¿esta bien? ¿como se encuentran ellos?—, trato de seguir preguntando pero al ver la mirada seria en los ojos del doctor, sabia que algo malo paso, porque podía sentir una opresión en su pecho

—Lamento informarle que ellos lamentablemente no sobrevivieron al accidente—

—n… no, no es cierto…ellos…no pue…den… estar…—dijo como al mismo tiempo empezaban a salir lagrimas de sus ojos

—lamentablemente si, ellos fallecieron—

—¡nooooo!—soltó un grito desgarrador, en ese momento entro a la habitación una pareja, la mujer tenia el cabello negro ondulado que le llegaba hasta la espalda y tenia aproximadamente 30 años de edad, mientras que el tenia el pelo plateado y largo le llegaba un poco debajo de la espalda, ellos habían escuchado el grito desgarrador de la chica y entraron a la habitación

—¡Mi niña!—dijo la señora y corrió a la cama y abrazo a la muchacha

— ¡no! ¡Porque ellos! ¡porque me dejaron sola!—grito

—no estas sola mi niña aquí estamos nosotros—la mantenía abrazada y comenzó a mecerla suavemente mientras le decía palabras dulces para reconfortarla

—disculpe, ¿son familiares de la paciente?—pregunto el doctor

—si doctor permítame presentarme mi nombre es Artemis Tsukino y ella es mi esposa Luna, y la chica es nuestra sobrina Serena Tukino, su padre es mi hermano—

—si, señor lamento mucho lo de su hermano—comento el doctor

—si, perdón si no habíamos podido venir antes, lo que pasa es que hasta ahorita nos habían avisado del accidente que sufrió mi hermano y su familia—

—si tratamos de comunicarnos con ustedes en cuanto al accidente, pero no los habíamos podido localizar—

—si, es que en mi trabajo había muchas problemas por eso no habíamos podido venir y mi esposa tampoco, porque ella trabajaba y también tenia problemas en su trabajo, y por desgracia lo perdió—

—no lo sabia y lamento lo del trabajo de su esposa—

—no se preocupe doctor, disculpe me podría decir que fue exactamente que paso en el accidente—

—según lo que me dijo la policía, el auto se volvo contra un barranco, y al momento de llegar abajo, estallo, pero lo que realmente me sorprende es que ella haya sobrevivido al accidente, según la opinión de los policías, nadie puede sobrevivir a una caída o accidente como ese, muy pocos logran sobrevivir, de seguro dios quiso que esta chica siguiera viviendo—

—si, de seguro, solo dios Jesucristo, sabe el porque hace las cosas—

—Disculpe me gustaría que me acompañara para firmar las actas de defunción, de su hermano, esposa y su sobrino, para que pueda llevarse los cuerpos—

—si vamos—así el doctor y Artemis salieron dejando a serena y luna solas en la habitación, para que luna pudiera calmar a la chica. Después de que Artemis hizo los arreglos necesarios para llevarse los cuerpos y de paso el abogado de la familia llego al hospital al cual le habían avisado que los familiares de la paciente había llegado y le pidió a Artemis y Luna que firmaran para así ser designados como los tutores de serena, Luna tuvo que salir de la habitación para firmar los papeles, pero salió tranquila ya que la rubia se había quedado dormida después de tanto llorar. Después de una semana la rubia había sida dada de alta del hospital, después de 2 días se llevo a cabo el funeral de la familia, ese día la rubia estaba muy triste, ya que había perdido a sus padres y a su hermano menor, pero ella no se sintió sola ya que Luna y Artemis la estuvieron acompañando y dándole cariño y apoyo paternal, ella ya no se sentía tan sola, sabia que poco a poco superaría la muerte de su familia, y que tenia que seguir adelante con su vida y con la ayuda y apoyo de Luna y Artemis sabia que lo conseguiría.

/

Con el pelinegro, después de la partida de sus padres a Europa, el se estaba haciendo cargo de la casa, mientras que sus padres no estaban, para el todos los días eran comunes y corrientes, pero en algunas ocasiones tuvo que lidiar con su hermana, debido a que esta se estaba empeñando porque el tuviera una novia, y también porque a ella se le ocurrían hacer fiestas, a el no le importaba nada de eso, el solo esperaba cada noche para dormir y soñar con su chica, pero lo que le extrañaba al pelinegro es que a su dibujo, poco a poco iban desapareciendo los trazos que el había realizado, después de una semana su hoja estaban totalmente en blanco. Después el trato de dibujar nuevamente a la chica pero lo que solo conseguía es que su hoja se quedara en blanco, después de varios intentos se dio por vencido, pero luego decidido ya no dibujar debido a que en sus sueños su chica se podía ver con claridad y era igual a como la había dibujado, el estaba feliz con eso, el solo anhelaba o tenia la esperanza de que ella fuera real, sin saber lo que el destino le tenia preparado.

/

_3 semanas después_

—mi niña baja a desayunar, el desayuno esta listo—

—ya voy mama—la rubia venia bajando con su uniforme puesto, la rubia ya le decía mama a Luna y papa a Artemis debido que como le han dado apoyo y cariño ella ya los consideraba como sus padres

—¡Buenos días hija!—la saludo Artemis

—¡Buenos días papa!—lo saludo con un beso en la mejilla

—Estas lista para tu 1er día en la preparatoria—le pregunto luna

—si, pero estoy un poco nerviosa—ella estaba retomando sus estudios debido a la muerte de sus padres ella se mudo a casa de sus tutores que estaba en otro país, al momento de marcharse ella dejaba su pueblo en donde paso los mejores años de su vida, en su antigua escuela ella era buena alumna que así que le dieron una beca para estudiar en una de las mejores preparatorias del país

—ya veras que todo saldrá bien hija, ya vamos a desayunar que yo te llevare a la escuela—le dijo Artemis

—Si vamos—dijo la rubia y se sentaron a desayunar, terminaron y partieron rumbo a la preparatoria

/

En la mansión Darien y Reí se encontraban desayunando, debido a que sus padres, todavía se encontraban en Europa, el pelinegro se encontraba todavía a cargo

—Reí—

—si dime Darien—

—te quería decir que hoy te llevare a la escuela—

—pero ¿Por qué me vas a llevar? Ah… ya se de seguro es para ver alguna de mis amigas y llevarla en una cita ¿verdad?—al terminar de decir esto el pelinegro escupió el jugo que estaba tomando

—no digas estupideces Reí —dijo mientras se limpiaba con una servilleta

—entonces ¿porque?—

—lo hago para asegurarme que ningún chico se quiera propasar contigo—

—ya estas sonando igual que papa—

—ya termina que nos vamos—terminaron de desayunar y se fueron a la prepa sin saber lo que le esperaría al llegar

/

En la preparatoria la rubia, estaba llegando y despidiéndose de su papa

—Bueno hija mucha suerte—

—si gracias papa—la rubia se bajo del auto y al momento de bajarse acaparo todas las miradas, ella su puso un poco nerviosa ya que todos la estaban mirando, en especial los chicos, su papa al darse cuenta de eso le dijo

—no les hagas caso hija—

—pero papa todos se me quedan viendo—

—es el hecho de que eres nueva en esta escuela—

—De veras—

—claro, no les hagas caso—en ese momento un carro de lujo se estacionaba atrás, en el se bajaban Darien y Rei

—bueno ya me trajiste, ahora puedes irte—

—un momento Rei, primero debo de asegurarme que nadie se esta propasándose contigo—

—por favor quieres dejar eso por la paz, además hay alguien que se esta llevando toda la atención—

—de veras—

—si mas bien es una chica nueva, ¿vamos a saludarla?—

—ay no Rei, ¿para que? ¿Para hacer que la lleve conmigo a una cita?—

—no seas grosero, solo quiero darle la bienvenida a la escuela ¿si?—

—esta bien—se fueron acercando a la muchacha y el pelinegro al darse cuenta de quien es la muchacha, detuvo su caminar y quedo en estado de shock, porque la chica era igualita a la que el dibujo, su cabello de oro, sus ojos azules como el cielo igualita a la de sus sueños y pensó

— '_no puede ser, __**¿es ella?**__ Es la chica de mis sueños es __**la chica que soñé**__ mi deseo se hizo realidad, '_—con ese pensamiento observo a la nueva alumna y se dio cuenta que se había enamorado perdidamente de ella

/

notas de la autora:

Que tal les pareció, en realidad, iba a poner el 1er día de clases de serena pero mejor eso lo pondré en el siguiente capitulo

Para las personas que han leído mi fic de _*****__**una sombra en el espejo**__*** **_ y me han dejado reviews dándome su valiosa opinión sobre si debo de hacer una secuela o continuación, les informo que por petición de ustedes se llevara a cabo una secuela de la historia espérenla próximamente

Ahorita por el momento de las personas que han leído mis fics les agradezco mucho sus reviews, perdón si no he podido actualizar, debido a como ya me graduare de la preparatoria los profes nos traen corriendo, y de paso estoy en tramites para la universidad


	3. Nuevos amigos y Enemigos

**La historia es 100% mía **

**Aclarando que los personajes le pertenecen a su autora Naoko Takeuchi y que la historia esta escrita sin finalidades de lucro. **

**Letra cursiva **_**'**__**pensamientos**__**'**_** de**** los personajes**

….LA-*-*- CHICA-*-*- QUE -*-*-SOÑE…

**En el capitulo anterior**

—por favor quieres dejar eso por la paz, además hay alguien que se esta llevando toda la atención—

—de veras—

—si mas bien es una chica nueva, ¿vamos a saludarla?—

—ay no Rei, ¿para que? ¿Para hacer que la lleve conmigo a una cita?—

—no seas grosero, solo quiero darle la bienvenida a la escuela ¿si?—

—esta bien—se fueron acercando a la muchacha y el pelinegro al darse cuenta de quien es la muchacha, detuvo su caminar y quedo en estado de shock, porque la chica era igualita a la que el dibujo, su cabello de oro, sus ojos azules como el cielo igualita a la de sus sueños y pensó

— '_no puede ser, __**¿es ella?**__ Es la chica de mis sueños es __**la chica que soñé**__ mi deseo se hizo realidad, '_—con ese pensamiento observo a la nueva alumna y se dio cuenta que se había enamorado perdidamente de ella

….LA-*-*- CHICA-*-*- QUE -*-*-SOÑE…

**3. Nuevos Amigos y Enemigos**

El pelinegro estaba en estado de shock no lo podía creer frente a el estaba la mujer con la cual el había soñado, y también con la que quería pasar el resto de su vida, estaba sumido en sus pensamientos que no noto cuando su hermana ya se encontraba frente a la rubia.

Mientras que la rubia ya se estaba despidiéndose de su papa noto como 2 personas se acercaban a ella, y levanto la vista vio a una chica de larga cabellera azabache, y a otro chico que no lo distinguió muy bien porque se quedo parado,

—Hola—saludo la chica

—hola—dijo un poco nerviosa

—¿eres nueva en esta escuela?—

—si—

—¿Cómo te llamas?—

—Serena Tsukino—

—mucho gusto Serena, yo me llamo Rei Chiba—

—cof… cof… disculpen—dijo Artemis para llamar la atención de las chicas

—ay discúlpame papa—dijo la rubia

—no te preocupes Sere, al menos estoy feliz porque estas conociendo a chicas de tu edad—

—buenos días señor—saludo Rei educadamente

—buenos días—

—Rei, el es mi papa Artemis, papa ella es Rei —los presento la rubia

—mucho gusto—

—igualmente, me alegra saber que mi hija ya esta haciendo amigas, bueno me tengo que ir, sino llegare tarde al trabajo, nos vemos hija, cuídate mucho—

—si papa—

—fue un placer conocerlo señor—

—a mi también nos vemos—dijo y ese momento el coche se alejo de la vista de las chicas

—por cierto Serena, puedo decirte algo—

—si dime—

—Puedo decirte Sere de cariño, porque pienso que asi te dice tu papa—

—si claro, tu también puedes decirme Sere y es cierto así me dicen de cariño mis papas y mis amigos y/o personas cercanas—dijo con una sonrisa

—que bien a otra cosa—_'no cabe duda que Serena es una chica especial, en ella estoy viendo que ella es muy bondadosa e inocente, pero me hare cargo de hacerme su amiga y protegerla, porque ya la aprecio'_

—si dime—

—a ti te queda a la perfección el uniforme lo digo porque te ves muy bonita—lo decía porque el uniforme de la escuela consistía en lo siguiente, era una falda tabulada con cuadros de color vino y beige, la falda le llegaba un poco arriba de la rodilla, traía una camisa blanca con chaleco color vino, con una corbata de color negro, y para terminar con un suéter de color vino, el mismo uniforme era para los hombres, solo que el pantalón era de color beige

—gracias—dijo un poco ruborizada—oye Rei, si no es mucha molestia, ¿me podrías acompañar a la dirección para que me digan, ¿en que grupo voy a estar?—

—claro vamos—empezaron a caminar hasta que la rubia la detuvo

—espera—

—¿Qué ocurre?—

—no te estas olvidando de algo Reí—

—¿de quien serena?—

—del chico que venia contigo y se detuvo, ¿por cierto quien es el?—la pelinegra tratando de hacer memoria se acordó

—Darien—

—¿Quién?—

—de mi hermano mayor, espera deja le hablo y te lo presento—dijo mientras se dirigía hacia donde había dejado a su hermano

Con el pelinegro todavía estaban sumido en sus pensamientos, imaginándose todo lo que quería hacer con la rubia, es decir sacarla a pasear, llevarla en una cita, incluso se la imagino como su esposa, hasta que un grito lo saco de su burbuja

—DDDAAARRRIIIEEENNN—en eso se fijo que su hermana lo llamaba y se dirigió hacia ella

—Reí, ¿Dónde esta esa chica nueva?—dijo desesperado

—vaya si te flecho—al comentario de eso el se ruborizo

—eso no es cierto, solo quiero conocerla eso es todo—

—si tu ándale, y ella esta allá, vamos date prisa porque le prometí que la acompañaría, de paso te presento con ella, porque tu tienes que irte a clases—

—si se me había olvidado eso '_dios mío me olvide de eso, pero me alegra saber que mi hermana estará cerca de ella, mejor me doy prisa para saber aunque sea su nombre'_—

—vamos—

—esta bien—se dirigieron hacia la rubia, mientras que ella comenzó a admirar al chico y vio que era muy guapo _'dios es guapo pero que cosas piensas deja eso Serena, quien se fijaría en ti nadie, para ser honestos, de hecho me van a ver como un bicho raro por ser una alumna becada, y por no ser de una familia de la alta sociedad, de seguro me señalaran por ser de una familia de clase media o baja'_

—hey Serena, deja te presento a alguien—ya cuando estaban junto a ella Darien pudo admirarla mejor y se dio cuenta de que era muy hermosa_ 'por dios es mas hermosa de lo que pensé, lo malo es que estamos en escuelas diferentes, pero no importa, espero que Rei se haga amiga de ella, pero eso no es lo importante, lo importante, es que mi sueño se hizo realidad, ahora lo que hare será conquistarla y tratar de ganarme su corazón, por que yo ya la amo, la he amado desde que estaba en mis sueños y la amare hasta el final de mis días' _

—Serena el es mi hermano Darien Chiba, Darien ella es Serena Tsukino—dijo Rei haciendo las presentaciones correspondientes

—mucho gusto Darien—dijo la rubia y el la estaba viéndola atentamente

—Igualmente—_'por dios porque no me deja de ver así' _pensóun poco nerviosa

—bien ahora que te la presente y ya te fijaste que llegue bien y que ningún chico se me acerco te puedes retirar—le dijo en forma un poco secante, debido a que el pelinegro no dejaba de ver a la rubia, y noto como esta se ponía nerviosa

—esta bien fue un gusto conocerte Serena, espero que sepas aguantar a mi interactiva hermana—

—¡¿DARIEN?—enojada por el comentario de su hermano

—era broma, bueno ya me voy espero que te vaya bien en tu primer dia—dijo sonriéndole

—gracias—dijo con un ligero rubor la rubia _'por dios, es muy guapo, porque me sonrojo, ay no se, es que no lo puedo evitar'_

—adiós Rei, nos vemos—dijo retirándose _'sssiiii, ya se su nombre que por cierto es muy bonito, Serena, ahhh que bonito, tengo que encontrar la forma de acercarme a ella, pero como, tal vez le pida un consejo a Andrew, si eso hare mientras, ahorita mejor me voy a clases si no llegare tarde, pero estoy muy feliz de que al fin mi sueño se hizo realidad' _dijo subiéndose al coche y dirigiéndose a la universidad

….LA-*-*- CHICA-*-*- QUE -*-*-SOÑE…

En la preparatoria Serena y Reí se dirigieron a la dirección para saber a que grupo la rubia empezaría a estudiar de ahora en adelante

—¡buenos días!—dijeron Sere y Rei

—¡buenos días!, en que les puedo ayudar—dijo la recepcionista la cual traía el cabello rubio y rojizo, de unos 28 años de edad

—lo que ocurre es que ella es nueva en la escuela, y viene a ver en que grupo le toca estudiar, de ahora en adelante—dijo Rei

—asi, me acabo de acodar de que varias, personas entraran e estudiar aquí, me puedes decir cual es tu nombre—dijo mientras en la computadora abría un archivo

—Serena Tsukino—

—si deja te busco en la lista Tsukino… Tsukino… si aquí estas por lo que indica la lista de los alumnos a ti te toco en el 2º grado grupo D salón número 18—

—Ese es mi salón Serena, eso significa que estaremos juntas—dijo con alegría la pelinegra y dando saltitos

—si así parece, al menos agradezco eso, así no me sentiré sola—dijo _'vaya que el hermano de Reí, tenia razón si es interactiva, pero en ella puedo ver que es una buena chica, que no le hará daño a nadie, como se llamaba… así Darien'_ al momento de mencionarlo el recuerdo del chico pelinegro llego a su mente provocando un ligero rubor en sus mejillas

—Serena porque te ruborizaste de pronto—dijo al verle la cara con un ligero rubor

—por nada—sacudió la cabeza quitando la imagen de su mente

—ay… ya se estabas pensando en un chico—menciono con picardía

—no es cierto—pero su cara la traiciono poniéndose mas roja

—entonces explícame, el porque te pusiste roja—insistiendo

—yo… este… veras—nerviosa, pero alguien las interrumpió

—disculpen, me podría poner un poco te atención—interrumpiéndolas la recepcionista

—lo sentimos—dijeron al unisonó

—gracias, ahora por lo que puedo ver en el archivo entraras a estudiar a esta preparatoria por la beca que te dio la escuela ¿verdad?—dijo la recepcionista

—Si—dijo la rubia

—bueno, solo quería decirte que después de clases pases aquí conmigo para que se pueda hacer validad tu beca, debido a que hemos tenido problemas, con algunos alumnos, que tienen beca y vienen durante las primeras semanas ya después, deciden dejar la escuela—explico

—si muchas gracias— _'que bueno que intervino, porque no me atrevía a decirle que estaba pensando en su hermano, ay no otra vez deja de pensar en el, el es solo el hermano de Reí, el de seguro tiene una novia'_ el solo de pensar eso hizo que sintiera un nudo en el estomago, ella no sabia el porque de ese sentimiento, lo desecho y se dijo _'deja eso, apenas lo acabas de ver'_

—solo necesito que te quedes aquí conmigo, un momento, mientras llega el profesor que va a dar la primera clase en tu grupo, para que el te guie a tu salón y de paso te presente con tus compañeros—

—ah… que mal yo quería llevarte al salón, pero ni modo—desilusionada comento Reí

—esta bien no te preocupes, si quieres puedes ser mi guía, en el almuerzo—dijo para animarla

—si eso seria genial y de paso te presentare a las chicas—

—¿Cuáles chicas?—

—a mis amigas ya veras que te llevaras bien con ellas, y espero que seamos grandes amigas—

—muchas gracias Rei—

—bueno ya me voy tengo que irme al salón, nos vemos en un ratito mas, suerte Sere—alejándose hacia un pasillo

—espera aquí por favor voy a dejar unos papeles, a la oficina del director, si—levantándose y dirigiéndose hacia una puerta

—claro—dijo sentándose en una de las sillas que había en la pequeña sala, cuando paso una señorita de unos 25 años de edad delgada y cabellera pelirroja lo lleva atado en una cola alta, ella vestía un pantalón de vestir color azul rey, camisa blanca, con un saco de color amarillo claro, al verla la rubia sintió una calidez que hacia que ella se pusiera muy feliz

—disculpa—dijo la señorita a la rubia

—si dígame—

—¿Estas en problemas?—lo dijo porque según ella, los alumnos que están en la dirección era por meterse en problemas o por que los citaron por algo serio

—no lo que ocurre es que soy una nueva alumna—

—ah disculpa, y bienvenida a la escuela—

—muchas gracias—en ese momento apareció la recepcionista

—¡ah profesora Mitsuki! ¡Buenos días!, que bueno que la encuentro le quería hablar con usted—

—¡buenos días Galaxia!, ¿Cómo estas?—

—muy bien, por lo que veo ya conoció a unos de los nuevos alumnos—

—si, mas bien estaba a punto de preguntarle su nombre, ¿Cómo te llamas?—dirigiendo su vista a la rubia

—me llamo Serena Tsukino, mucho gusto—

—Igualmente, y bien de que querías hablar conmigo Galaxia—

—Como te has dado cuenta, el día de hoy estarán llegando los alumnos que empezaran a estudiar en nuestra institución, y como vez ya están acomodados, es solo cuestión de que los maestros que dan la primera clase deben conducirlos y presentarlos al grupo—

—si eso si lo se—

—Bien, en esta ocasión a ti te toca a esta chica, lo que pasa es que a ella le toco en el 2º grado grupo D salón número 18—

—si es donde ahorita voy a dar mi clase—

—perdón, por interrumpir, pero ¿Qué materia imparte?—

—no interrumpes, y la materia que imparto es matemáticas—

—ah… gracias—

—por favor la puedes llevar a su grupo—

—claro, acompáñame—la rubia se levanto y empezó a seguir a la maestra y antes de que perdiera de vista a la recepcionista alcanzo a decirle

—muchas gracias—la recepcionista se sorprendió y luego sonrió

….LA-*-*- CHICA-*-*- QUE -*-*-SOÑE…

En ese mismo momento Reí se encontraba llegando a su salón de clases, abriendo la puerta y entrando, y dirigiéndose a su lugar, en eso vio a dos chicas que estaban cerca de su asiento

—¡buenos días!—dijeron al unisonó las chicas

—¡buenos días, chicas!, que creen chicas les tengo noticias—sentándose en su lugar y colocando su mochila en el piso

—ya dinos—dijo una chica de cabellera rubia atada en un moño

—ya tranquila Mina deja que Reí hable—dijo otra chica de cabellera castaña

—esta bien lita, bueno ya dinos—

—es que hoy vi a una nueva alumna, es muy simpatía, amigable, en los ojos de ella veo que es una persona llena de bondad e inocencia, creo que es única, cuando la conozcan, verán a lo que me refiero—

—En serio—al unisonó lita y mina

—si, y la mejor parte es que ella estudiara en nuestro salón—

—que bueno—

—oigan saben si Amy, ya llego—pregunto Reí

—si, es mas unos 5 minutos antes de que llegaras, ella se encontraba aquí, pero tuvo que irse debido a que tenia que ir con el profesor de química, el cual la había mandado a llamar, pero que no te preocuparas, que nos veríamos con ella a la hora del almuerzo—

—ah…—en ese momento alguien grito

—ahí viene la profesora—y con eso todos regresaron a sus asientos y en eso por la puerta entro la profesora.

_**Segundos antes **_

La profesora Mitsuki y la rubia caminaban entre los pasillos, la rubia estaba un poco nerviosa cuando vio que la profesora se acercaba a una puerta alcanzo a oír gritar a alguien

—ahí viene la profesora—

Eso quería decir que ese era su salón y grupo, entonces la profesora de detuvo frente a la puerta y se volteo hacia ella

—Quédate aquí por favor, yo te avisare cuando puedas entrar—le dijo agarrando el mango de la puerta

—si—en eso abrió la puerta y entro, ella alcanzo a ver como algunas personas se regresaban a su lugar y vio como la puerta se cerro, en eso la rubia espero a que le diera la señal para entrar

En el salón la profesora se dirigía al escritorio a dejar sus cosas, una vez que las dejo se paro enfrente de todo el grupo y hablo

—¡buenos días!—dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro

—¡buenos días!—al unisonó todo el grupo

—primero que nada antes de comenzar la clase quiero darles un anuncio, el dia de hoy tendremos a una nueva compañera que comenzara a estudiar con nosotros—al termino de esto empezaron los cuchilleros, sobre la nueva compañera, pero sobre todo sobresalían los de los compañeros del genero masculino

_¿Como es?_

_¿Es bonita?_

_¿Tendrá buenas piernas?_

_¿De que familia proviene?_

_¿Tendrá buen cuerpo?_

Entre otros más, todos se preguntaban como era en realidad, menos la pelinegra que sabia que detrás de la puerta se encontraba la rubia, Reí estaba sentada en la fila de la orilla izquierda, que da hacia las ventanas, casi hasta atrás, mientras que mina atrás de Rei y lita estaba sentada a lado derecho de mina, la pelinegra sintió que alguien tocaba su hombro, era lita

—oye reí, la nueva, es la chica que nos mencionaste—le susurro lita

—si, pero no hagan caso a los rumores, solo hagan caso de lo que yo les dije, ella esta detrás de la puerta—

—en serio—susurro mina

—si cuando la vean les va a simpatizar—en ese momento la maestra grito y dijo

—¡silencio!, por favor, jóvenes y señoritas compórtense—

—lo sentimos—

—muy bien, se las presentare,—entonces grito—¡Pasa por favor!—

Afuera la rubia escucho que ya podía pasar, respiro profundo y abrió la puerta. Cuando la vieron, hubo exclamaciones, como _ah, oh,_ y susurros de parte de los hombre _'que guapa', 'ay es una diosa' _etc…

—Tenias razón Rei, ella es simpática—dijo lita en susurros

—no es justo, se esta llevando la atención de los hombres—susurro molesta mina

—mina, deja tus estupideces a un lado, trata de entenderla, es nueva en nuestra escuela, obvio que tiene que llamar la atención, y por lo poco que pude hablar con ella, de seguro piensa que la vemos, como un bicho raro—reclamo Rei

—esta bien no te enojes—

—ay mina de veras que nunca cambias—dijo la castaña, después la tres voltearon la vista hacia la puerta

La rubia aun seguía parada en la puerta, empezó a buscar con la mirada a Reí, y la encontró, ella estaba a casi hasta atrás, la pelinegra le hablo en silencio con los labios y le dijo _'tranquila no les hagas caso' _

—Pasa al frente por favor enseguida te presentare con tus compañeros—

La rubia fue avanzando y conforme fue caminando al frente, estaba segura que sentía, las miradas detrás de ella, cuando llego al frente se paro junto a al profesora la cual estaba escribiendo el nombre de ella y miro a las personas que estaban sentadas enfrente de ella

—su nombre es Serena Tsukino, sean amables con ella y espero que la hagan sentir bien—nadie decía nada, solo se escucho un '_ah' _por parte de los chicos de ahí, mientras que las mujeres solo les lanzaban dagas con los ojos, lo cual intimidaba a la rubia

—muy bien ahora veamos en donde será tu lugar—examinando el salón en donde hubiera un lugar vacio—ah si, a lado de la señorita chiba—ella se dirigió al asiento vacio, y al avanzar se podía sentir las miradas en ella, al llegar se sentó y se acomodo

—¡Muy bien comenzaremos con la clase!—en ese momento todos se voltearon, para prestar atención a la maestra—continuaremos con la lección en la que nos quedamos la semana pasada, que fue el tema de las derivadas, solo vimos la teoría, durante la semana, esta semana haremos ejercicios, espero que hayan repasado la teoría— se escucharon las quejas de parte de los alumnos hubo _'ah' 'no estudie' 'me fui de fiesta'_ etc…

—bien para que se vean mejores resultados, y saber si estudiaron o no, pónganse en equipos—al termino de esto, todos se empezaron a juntarse por equipos, y se escuchaba el ruido de los mesa bancos al moverse, para juntarse, la rubia no sabia con quien juntarse, los chavos le hacían señas para que se juntara con ellos, pero ella los rechazaba, hasta que alguien le toco el hombro y se volteo para ver a la pelinegra

—sere, ¿quieres juntarte con nosotras?—le pregunto Rei

—Claro—dijo sin pensarlo, se junto con ella alcanzo a ver a dos chicas que estaban con ellas

—Déjame presentárselas, la chica castaña se llama Lita, mientras que aquí la rubia del moño es Mina—señalándolas y presentándolas

—mucho gusto—dijo la rubia

—igualmente—ambas al unisonó

—vaya quien iba a decirlo, llamaste la atención de todos los chicos del salón—

—eso no es cierto—

—ya mina déjala—defendió Rei

—¿oye Rei, porque el dices a Serena, Sere?—

—Porque, así le dicen sus familiares, amigos y/o personas cercanas—explico

—ahh…—mina y lita no querían presionarla, para ser sus amigas, sabían que con el tiempo se la ganarían y podrían decirle Sere, también

—Serena… ¿te gustaría almorzar con nosotras?—pregunto mina

—¿Porque me invitan?—pregunto dudosa, ella pensaba que la estaban invitando, para ganársela y después aprovecharse de ella, ya le había pasado y quedo herida

—para que no te sientas sola, y no nos malinterpretes, nosotras queremos ser tu amigas en verdad, y era cierto de lo que nos dijo Reí de ti—dijo mina

—¿Qué les dijo de mi?—

—que eres muy simpática y vemos en ti que eres una persona de buen corazón—explico lita, la rubia vio en sus ojos que decía la verdad, lo decían sus ojos, la rubia desde pequeña fue adquiriendo la habilidad, de ver los sentimientos en los ojos de las personas y podía saber si decían la verdad o no, o si eran sinceros

—uh gracias—sonrojada

—entonces ¿si vas a almorzar con nosotras?

—¡si!—con un leve grito

—perfecto, solo falta Ami—

—¿Quién es Ami?—

—¿es nuestra otra amiga, ella estudia en otro salón, ya veras que te llevaras bien con ella— dijo lita, en ese momento las interrumpieron

—¡Pónganse a trabajar!—dicto la profesora, todos siguieron con sus trabajos

….LA-*-*- CHICA-*-*- QUE -*-*-SOÑE…

El pelinegro se encontraba llegando a la universidad, cuando se bajo traía una sonrisa estampada como idiota que nada y nadie podía quitar de su cara, después de rechazar a las chicas se fue al árbol de cerezo donde siempre se reunía con el antes de las clases

—¡hey Andrew!—lo saludo

—¡hola Darien!, vaya por lo que puedo ver hoy estas de muy buen humor—dijo arqueando una ceja

—¡si estoy mas que feliz!—dijo cual chiquillo le dan regalo de navidad

—y puedo saber el motivo de tu alegría—

—te acuerdas de mi sueño, el que he tenido en las ultimas semanas—emocionado

—en el cual según, tu sueñas con la mujer de tus sueños, a la cual quieres que se haga realidad—

—si ese exactamente, pero no se si te he dicho lo mas importante de ese sueño—

—Yo que recuerde, no tu solo me has dicho que has soñado con la mujer ideal para ti—

—ah entonces todavía no te he dicho lo mas importante, que he descubierto hoy, ahorita, en este misma mañana—

—ya deja el misterio, y dime que es lo mas importante que has descubierto—

—que… yo… ¡la amo!—el rubio solo se quedo en estado de shock,

—¿Qué…dijiste?—sin poder salir de su impresión

—dije que yo la amo, la he amado desde que apareció en mis sueños, la amo aun siendo un dibujo, la amo desde hoy, mañana y siempre la amare hasta el final de mis días, la amo con toda mi alma y corazón, y ahora que tengo una oportunidad de ser feliz y no la pienso desaprovechar—dijo con determinación

—ahora estoy mas confundido, me estas diciendo que amas a una chica la cual sueñas durante las noches y ahora me dices, que tienes una oportunidad de ser feliz, quieres ser especifico—

—Lo que ocurre es que la chica con la cual sueño todas las noches, ella es ahora de carne y hueso, es decir que ella es real—

—estas diciéndome que ella existe—

—si, y no te das cuenta mi sueño se hizo realidad, ahora tengo una oportunidad de ser feliz, pero primero necesito acercarme a ella, pero eso si tengo algo a mi favor que puedo aprovechar—

—¿que cosa?—

—ella acaba de entrar a estudiar en la misma escuela que Rei—

—¿que?, ella esta estudiando en la misma escuela que Rei—

—asi es—

—y como puedas usar eso a tu favor—

—Fácil, Rei, puede hacerse amiga de ella, así la veré más—

—perdón por romperte la ilusión pero, creo que tendrás un pequeño inconveniente—

—¿Cuál?—

—tu ya me describiste, como es ella, ¿verdad?—

—aja—

—no has sacado la posibilidad, de cómo ella, según tu es una diosa, de buen cuerpo, piernas largas y bonita, cadera chica, y…—no termino porque fue interrumpido

—ya Andrew deja de babear por ella, te recuerdo que tu ya tienes novia y también que ella es mía—enojado y con rabia le dijo

—solo bromeaba, tu ya sabes que solo tengo ojos para Reika, en que estaba… ah si, lo que quise decir, es que tendrás complicada la situación, porque tendrás rivales—

—¿rivales?—

—si rivales, chavos que querrán salir con ella, cortejarla, coquetearle, y algunos inclusive conquistarla—cuando dijo, eso el pelinegro, se imagino a su amada en cada una de las situaciones, como se imagino a un chico cortejando a la rubia, otro coquetearle, y lo que mas le molesto, fue imaginarse a un chico conquistándola y se imagino lo peor, su amada en brazos de otro besándose como marido y mujer frente al altar

— ¡Eso si que no!, ¡primero me la llevo lejos antes de que alguien me la quite—grito molesto

—¡cálmate!, aun no es tu novia y estas siendo posesivo con ella—

—discúlpame, trata de entenderme la amo, y tengo miedo de perderla, y si la pierdo te juro que me muero—

—eso lo entiendo, si alguien te quita a la persona que amas sientes que el mundo se viene abajo—

—verdad que si—suspiro pasándose la mano por el cabello

—oye ¿Cómo se llama la chica?—

—ella se llama Serena Tsukino—

—vaya que si te cautivo, hasta te brillan los ojos—en ese momento sonó la campana

—es hora de entrar—

—vamos—ambos entraron al edificio, el cual era la facultad de ingeniería y se dirigieron a su salón, al entrar se dirigieron a sus respectivos asientos, los cuales estaba en forma de escalera, es decir que en cada escalón había una gran mesa a lo largo de la hilera, en donde estaban los asientos distribuidos, había 7 filas con 10 asientos cada uno, el pelinegro estaba sentado en la cuarta fila, a la mitad en mientras que el rubio, estada sentado en misma fila pero en el extremo izquierdo, eso momento entro un señor de unos 30 años, de cabellera gris y con lentes

—¡buenos días, jóvenes!, soy el profesor Soichi Tomoe, y durante el resto del semestre les impartiré la clase de química, debido a que su profesor Esteban esta incapacitado, un aviso mas el día de hoy tendremos a tres nuevos compañeros que estudiaran con nosotros, por favor háganlos sentir bien y sean buenos con ellos—y grito—¡pasen por favor!—en eso la puerta se abrió y todos quedaron embobados, menos cierto pelinegro, la primera chica tenia el cabello de color rojo y atado en una cola de caballo, la segunda tenia el cabello de color aguamarina y por ultimo un chico de cabellera rubio cenizo—ellos son la primera chica se llama Kaolinet Black, la segunda chica es Michiru Kaiou y por ultimo el joven es Haruka Tenou—al termino de esto muchos quedaron con la boca abierta, en especial los hombres, por las dos bellezas, igual con las chicas, no dejaban de ver a Haruka, Kaolinet se la paso sonriéndoles, Michiru y Haruka solo permanecieron callados y parados como estatuas hasta que el profesor grito

—¡jóvenes silencio!, por favor busquen un lugar vacio y tomen asiento—indico a los tres alumnos parados

Y se fueron a sentar Haruka se sentó en la primera hilera a la mitad, Michiru se sentaron en la segunda fila en el extremo izquierdo, mientras que Kaolinet, vio donde había un lugar vacio, hasta que vio un lugar en la sexta fila en el extremo derecho vacio, mientras se dirigía a su asiento, estuvo viendo a todos sus compañeros como cazador que acecha a su presa, ninguno le llamaba la atención hasta que vio a un pelinegro sentado en la cuarta hilera _'por dios es muy guapo, creo que aquí me divertiré bastante, ahora lo único que tengo que hacer es acercármele y conocerlo, luego lo voy a coger entre mis garras y será todo mío' _llego a su lugar y se sentó y continuo observándolo, sin que ella se percatara que el rubio estaba observando todos sus movimientos _'ahora si Darien tendrá complicada la conquista, esa chica no lo deja de ver, espero que no caiga en sus redes, y la chica Serena si Darien logra enamorarla, ella también tendrá difícil, para estar a lado de mi amigo, en los ojos de Kaolinet veo deseo y lujuria, se me hace que es de esas chicas, que solo quieren a los hombres en su cama, lo bueno es que el esta distraído ahorita, a la salida le voy a advertir de ella y que tenga cuidado',_ el rubio regreso su atención al pizarrón

—¡Bien empecemos con la clase!—dijo comenzando a escribir en el pizarrón, todos empezaron a hacer sus anotaciones, cuando hubo terminado de escribir, empezó a explicar la clase , pero el pelinegro no prestaba atención, solo pensaba en cierta rubia así se la paso, hasta que se acabo la clase y empezaba la otra, ni siquiera noto que su amigo le hablaba, hasta que el siguiente profesor entro y comenzó la clase, era uno de los profesores que impartía una de las materia de la carrera

—¡bien comencemos con la clase!, el día de hoy veremos sobre las redes sociales y ademas…—en esta ocasión si presto atención.

….LA-*-*- CHICA-*-*- QUE -*-*-SOÑE…

Sonó la campana anunciando que era el momento de almorzar, todos los alumnos salían, de sus salones, para comer y juntarse con sus amigos y conversar sobre lo que hizo cada uno el fin de semana. En el 2º grado grupo D, todos los alumnos comenzaban a salir, Rei, lita, mina y serena, fueron de las ultimas en salir.

—¿oigan sabe en donde nos encontraremos con Amy, para almorzar?—pregunto Rei

—si, dijo en el lugar de siempre—contesto lita

—vamos—todas salieron del salón y chocaron con 3 chicas

—vaya… vaya… pero miren a quien nos encontramos—dijo una chica de roja que le caía por la espalda en ondas

—hola Beryl—respondió sarcástica Lita

—por lo visto ya se les unió otra al club de mojigatas—dijo otra chica de cabellera azul

—mira Karmesite, no estamos de humor, para aguantarte—dijo mina, ella y las demás trataron de pasar, pero una tercera chica se los impidió

—esperen un momento a donde van aun no hemos terminado con ustedes—dijo otra chica con el pelo blanco

— Berjerite tiene razón, no vamos a quitarles su tiempo, solo para que se dediquen a desperdiciarlo, solo queremos darle un mensajito de bienvenida al nuevo miembro del club—las tres se voltearon para ver a la rubia, la cual se había mantenido al margen de esto, cuando la voltearon a ver se puso muy nerviosa

—mira niñita, mas te vale, que no te metas con nosotras o con algunos de nuestros novios, porque si, no te las veras con nosotras, aquí en esta escuela, nosotras mandamos—dijo Beryl cerca de la cara de la rubia,

—con Sere, no te metas, ella tiene quien la defienda y lo mismo, va para ti y tus amigas, con ella no se metan, tampoco nosotras tenemos consideración con unas zorras como ustedes—gruño Rei

—vámonos, no perdamos, nuestro valioso tiempo con estas—dijo con desprecio Karmesite, y se fueron caminando, como si fueran las reinas del lugar

—¿Quiénes son?—

—no les hagas caso Serena, ahorita te contamos, mejor vámonos, Amy nos debe de estar esperando—dijo mina, mientras se encaminaba hacia la salida al jardín, al pasar, por los pasillos, los hombres, volteaban a ver a la nueva belleza, que acompañaba, al grupo de chicas, la rubia se puso nerviosa fue cuando sintió una mano en su hombro

—Ignóralos—dijo simplemente Rei, siguieron, caminando y una vez que salieron al jardín, fue peor, para la rubia, ya que acaparo todas las miradas masculinas, ella le hizo caso a Rei, los ignoro, cuando vio que eran ignorados, siguieron con sus charlas, pero todavía algunos la miraban, entre ellos se encontraba un chico de cabellera azul oscura,

—vaya pero si esa chica esta buena, de seguro es de nuevo ingreso, porque nunca antes la había visto, pero pronto me acercare a ella, para conocer a ese Ángel—sonriendo mientras se iba a reunir con sus amigos

Rei, lita, mina y serena, se fueron encaminando a un gran árbol que estaba en el patio, ahí abajo estaba parada una chica de caballera Azul, la chica al verlas les saludo

—¡Hola chicas! ¡Buenos días!—dijo la chica de cabello azul, fijándose que junto a sus amigas, había una chica que ella no conocía

—¡hola Amy! ¡buenos días!, mira queremos presentarte a alguien—dijo Mina

—Amy, mira queremos presentarte a Serena Tsukino—presento Lita, señalándola

—mucho gusto serena—le dijo Amy extendiéndole la mano

—Igualmente—estrechándosela

—Amy, Serena es nueva en la escuela y ella estudiara en el mismo salón que nosotras—explico Mina

—Bienvenida a la escuela—

—Gracias—

—Amy, ¿no te molesta que la hayamos invitado a almorzar con nosotras?—pregunto Reí

—para nada, es mas pienso que la invitaron, para que ella no se sintiera sola, ¿Por qué mejor no nos acomodamos y empezamos a comer?—

—si—a coro las demás, se sentaron en un circulo debajo del gran árbol, y cada una comenzó a sacar su almuerzo y comenzaron a comer

—ah, oye Sere—

—si dime Reí—

—¿Por qué te dieron una beca?—al termino de esto la rubia se ensombreció un poco, las demás lo notaron y le lanzaron una mirada de, no debió de haber preguntado, al ver esto la pelinegra se arrepintió de esto—no perdona, no quise hacerte sentir mal—

—no, esta bien, lo que pasa, es que me dieron la beca, por mi promedio, y también porque apenas llevo 2 semanas, que me mude a la cuidad—

—¿y porque te mudaste?—la rubia, no quería decir el verdadero motivo por la cual se mudo, que fue la muerte de sus padres y hermano, pensó en decirles una pequeña mentira, así mas adelante, cuando confiara un poco mas en ellas les diría, el verdadero motivo

—es que a mi papa, lo trasfirieron de su lugar de trabajo a aquí, por eso nos mudamos—

—vaya no lo sabia—impresionada lita

—chicas—dijo Serena

—si dinos Serena—

—hay algo que debo decirles, y quiero serles honesta—en ese momento, todas dejaron de comer y lo dejaron a un lado

—ya Sere, no nos preocupes—

—esta bien, de seguro piensa o se preguntan, de que familia provengo ¿verdad?—

—bueno en parte si, pero ¿eso que tiene que ver con lo que nos quieres decir?—dijo lita

—¡todo!, lo que quiero decirles, es que yo no soy de la alta sociedad como ustedes, mas bien yo pertenezco a la clase media o baja, mi papa no es un gran empresario como los suyos, el trabaja como operario en una fabrica, y apenas gana lo suficiente, para llevar los gastos de la familia, es mas si no me hubieran dado la beca, ahorita no pudiera estudiar la preparatoria, así que si no quieren juntarse con una chica que es inferior a ustedes las entenderé—al termino de esto se formo un silencio, la rubia estaba esperando, los insultos, pero en vez de eso, unos brazos la rodearon al levantar la vista se dio cuenta de que era la pelinegra quien la miraba

—Sere, no te preocupes, no todos somos iguales, nuestra forma de ser y pensar depende de la forma en que nos educaron y el ambiente en el que crecemos, te dire algo nosotras cuatro, no somos así, es mas nosotras somos amigas, porque tenemos, algo en común, que es que nos gusta ser tal y como somos y nos aceptamos con nuestras cualidades y errores, por eso, no como los demás, que quieren creerse muy superiores y todopoderosos, ahora con mas razón queremos ser tus amigas, nos fuiste sincera, y vemos en ti que eras una persona de buen corazón, asi que espero que no digas que no queremos relacionarnos contigo por ser inferior a nosotras ¿de acuerdo?—

—pero Reí…—quiso objetar

—nada de pero… ya nos simpatizas y queremos ser tus amigas ¿verdad chicas?—dijo viendo a las demás las cuales cabecearon con la cabeza en señal de que estaban de acuerdo, al ver esto la rubia sintió una alegría en su corazón, era las primeras personas que de verdad la querían por como era, se le salieron algunas lagrimas las cuales las limpio

—Gracias—

—bien vamos a seguir comiendo—dijo la pelinegra regresando a su lugar y siguieron comiendo, entre platicas y bromas, había mucha armonía y alegría, para ser mas exactos era una comida perfecta, pero durante la comida le explicaron el incidente que hubo al salir del salón, que no les hiciera caso a esas chicas, que ellas eran unas presumidas y creídas, cuando sonó la campana, se dirigieron a sus salones prometiéndose verse a la salida de clases, para invitar a la rubia a tomar una bebida y seguir platicando

….LA-*-*- CHICA-*-*- QUE -*-*-SOÑE…

En la universidad, por fin sonó la campana anunciando, el final de la clase, pero antes de que los estudiantes se pararan de sus asientos y comenzaran a salir, el profesor hablo,

—esperen jóvenes, todavía me falta asignarles la tarea—

—Ahh—se quejaron algunos

—no pongan esas caras y esta tarea, es un proyecto en equipos, lo que tendrán que hacer es investigar es sobre el origen de las redes sociales de internet, así como Twitter, Facebook, entre otras, tendrá una semana, para presentar su proyecto, así que antes de salir les diré con quienes les tocara, el trabajo y la red social, que les toca, los equipos serán de cuatro personas, cuando ya allá mencionado a los integrantes del equipo y la red social, que les toco podrán salir del salón—fue mencionando los equipos y conforme lo hacia se fue vaciando el salón, ya solo quedaban poquitas personas, entre los cuales estaban Darien, Andrew, Haruka, Michiru y Kaolinet entre otros alumnos, la pelirroja esperaba que le tocara en el equipo del pelinegro, para empezar su plan, cuando la menciono y vio que no le toco con el y se decepciono, así que mejor lo esperaría afuera, para empezar su plan, adentro del aula el profesor menciono a uno de los últimos equipos—el siguiente equipo es Haruka Tenou, Michiru Kaiou, Andrew Furuhata y Darien Chiba, a ustedes les toca investigar sobre la red social de Facebook, entendido—

—¡si profesor!—al unisonó los cuatro

—muy bien, pueden retirarse, mientras el siguiente equipo será…—no quisieron escuchar, Darien y Andrew fueron los primeros en salir, cuando el pelinegro salía, una mano lo tomo de la muñeca provocando que el volteara a ver a la dueña de la mano, que no era otra mas que Kaolinet

—¿te puedo ayudar en algo?—pregunto un poco confundido

—si disculpa, te quería pedir tu ayuda en algo, como soy nueva necesito saber si me puedes guiar a la dirección, necesito ir porque me dijeron que al salir de clases o cuando tuviera una clase libre fuera para ver lo de mi carrera, lo que ocurren es que se habían equivocado al escribir en que carrera iba a estudiar y quieren confirmar que sea esta carrera la correcta, entonces ¿me puedes ayudar?—dijo muy sugerente y de forma seductora, el pelinegro, por estar pensando en la forma de conquistar a su amada, no se percato de su tono

—bueno… lo que pasa… es que…—en eso alguien intervino

—disculpa Kaolinet, en este momento Darien no te puede ayudar, necesitamos ver lo de nuestro trabajo en equipo, así que discúlpanos, pero nos tenemos que ir—en ese momento Haruka y Michiru salían del salón, ellos venían platicando muy animadamente, hasta que el rubio les hablo —Haruka, Michiru quieren acompañarnos para poder empezar a preparar el trabajo, y de paso tomar algo de beber, ¿claro? Si no tienen planes—

—claro—dijo Michiru

—a mi también, pero ¿no tenemos otra clase?—pregunto Haruka

—no, el día de hoy fueron las únicas clases, hay algunos días en los cuales solo tenemos una o dos clases, y salimos temprano, otros días tenemos como 8 o 9 clases y salimos hasta en la tarde—explico Darien

—vaya no lo sabia, entonces vamos—

—vengan vamos—durante su conversación ignoraron completamente a la pelirroja, la cual estaba furiosa, pues se echo a perder su oportunidad, y lo que mas le molesto, fue que la ignoraban _'por esta escapo, pero no me voy a dar por vencida, cuando quiero algo no me detengo hasta conseguirlo, ahorita voy a dejar que disfrute, pero luego voy a agarrarlo entre mis redes, no importa los obstáculos' _con ese pensamiento se fue sin que se diera cuenta, excepto el rubio que lo noto y suspiro aliviado

—¿Por qué suspiras?—pregunto el pelinegro

—te explico cuando lleguemos al Crown—se excuso

—¿Qué es el Crown?—preguntaron Haruka y Michiru

—en una cafetería, además es un centro de videojuegos, la cafetería pertenece a mi familia, es por parte de mi papa, yo lo atiendo por las tardes cuando salgo de clases, por eso los estoy invitando, para que lo conozcan y podamos empezar a preparar nuestro proyecto para presentarlo en una semana y de paso nos refresquemos, entonces ¿nos vamos?—pregunta el rubia

—claro—al unisonó los demás, salieron del edificio y se fueron caminando hacia el local, cuando llegaron, Andrew les dijo

—vamos tomen asiento—invito Darien, Haruka y Michiru se sentaron en los taburetes que había en el mostrador, mientras que el se dirigía atrás de el y tomaba un mandil, cuando llego saludo a Jack, un muchacho que trabajaba ahí y el cual se encargaba de atenderlo por la mañana

—hola Jack—saludo

—¡ah! hola Andrew, por lo que veo saliste temprano de clases—

—si, te dejo tengo que atender a alguien—

—si claro—entonces se dirigió a el para tomar las ordenes de sus acompañantes

—¿y bien que les sirvo?—pregunto

—yo un refresco por favor—dijo Haruka

—yo un te helado—dijo la aguamarina

—tu ya sabes Andrew, un café negro—le dijo el pelinegro

—¡a la orden!—se fue y preparo las bebidas, cuando lo hizo, regreso con una bandeja y sirvió las bebidas, entonces fue cuando Darien le pregunto al rubio

—ahora si me dirás el porque de tu suspiro—le pregunto

—solo te voy a decir que tengas cuidado con Kaolinet, ella no es una persona en la cual se pueda fiar, lo digo por como te estuvo viendo entre las clases, te veía como si fueras un objeto—

—¿en serio?—

—si, así que ten mucho cuidado—le advirtió, entonces mejor se dedicaron a empezar a organizar en el trabajo que tenían que hacer

….LA-*-*- CHICA-*-*- QUE -*-*-SOÑE…

Era la hora de la salida, y todos comenzaban a salir del edificio, algunos se quedaban por clases extras, otros iban a sus clubs, a la salida en la puerta se encontraba Serena, Lita, Mina y Rei, que solo esperaban a Ami, para irse

—entonces ¿a donde vamos a ir?—pregunta la rubia

—vamos al Crown—dijo Mina

—¿el Crown?—

—si te acuerdas de que te presente a mi hermano Sere—dijo Rei

—claro, pero eso que tiene que ver—

—lo que pasa es que el hermano de Reí, tiene un amigo que su padre es dueño de una cafetería, también es un centro de videojuegos y ahí sirven unas bebidas deliciosas, por eso ahí vamos después de clases a tomar algo—

—vaya no lo sabia—en ese momento llego la peliazul

—perdón la tardanza—

—no te preocupes, mejor vámonos—expreso lita

—si—a coro las demás se fueron caminando y llegaron por fin al Crown, al entrar se dirigieron a una mesa, en eso se les acerco un rubio

—¡hola chicas!—saludo

—¡hola Andrew!—dijeron todas menos la rubia, en ese momento el rubio se fijo que no venían solas

—mira Andrew, deja te presento a alguien ella es Serena Tsukino, acaba de entrar a estudiar con nosotras, Serena, el es Andrew Furuhata, el es el amigo de el hermano de Reí, del cual te hablamos—dijo Mina

—mucho gusto Serena—dijo el rubio y se dio cuenta de que ella era la chica de la cual, su amigo le hablo

—igualmente—

—y bien ¿Qué van a tomar?—

—lo de siempre, y Sere ¿tu que vas a tomar?—le pregunto la pelinegra

—¿tendrás malteadas?—pregunto

—claro—

—entonces, quiero una malteada de chocolate por favor—

—enseguida—su fue a preparar las ordenes mientras ellas praticaban, cuando regreso con el pedido ellas tomaban sus bebidas y empezaban a hacer planes, cuando el rubio regreso al mostrador, le dijo al pelinegro, el cual estaba hablando con Haruka y michiru

—tenias razón—le dijo palmeándole la espalda

—¿en que?—

—de Serena, tenias razón es una diosa—

—porque lo dices—

—porque resulta que tu amada, esta sentada atrás de ti, si no me crees, voltea y confirma lo que dije—no tuvo que decirlo dos veces volteo y se encontró a la rubia sentada con su hermana y sus amigas y tomando un batido, el se quedo embobado, estuvo así, por un rato, viéndola, hasta que vio que ella se paraba y se iba por las puertas perdiéndola de vista, entonces, regreso su atención a su amigo, el cual lo miraba divertido

La rubia se la estaba pasando muy bien, hasta que vio que era la hora de regresar a su casa, se despidió de todas y les agradeció por haberla invitado, entonces se fue a su casa, al llegar sus padres le preguntaron de cómo le había ido en su primer día de clases, ella les conto de que le había ido de maravilla y que la habían invitado a tomar una bebida, Luna y Artemis estaban mas que felices de que ella estaba comenzado a conocer a gente nueva, debido a la muerte de sus padres andaba algo decaída.

La rubia se fue a su cuarto a cambiarse e hizo su tarea la que le habían dejado, entonces Luna, le dijo que era hora de cenar bajo y Artemis, Luna y ella cenaron animadamente y comentaron de cómo les había ido durante el día, cuando terminaron se pusieron a ver la tele un rato, después se fueron a dormir, la rubia se cambio su ropa, por su piyama y se fue a dormir, contenta de que su primer día, de clases no fue tan malo

….LA-*-*- CHICA-*-*- QUE -*-*-SOÑE…

Notas de autora:

Que tal les pareció perdón la tardanza, wau esto es nuevo para mi escribí 24 paginas, en Word, un nuevo logro, lo digo porque no mas escribo 7 u 8 paginas en cada capitulo, espero les guste y de paso bienvenidos(as) los nuevos lectores, y muchas gracias y espero que sigan leyendo.

De paso a las personas que sean fans de la saga de crepúsculo (Twilight), los invito a que lean las sig., adaptaciones

**MI BELLO GUARDAESPALDAS** y **EL AMOR DE UN ANGEL** de que se están adaptando a Twilight, pasen a leerlos, están en mi perfil

También como se pudieron dar cuenta también cambie mi seudónimo, y actualice mi perfil, hay están los enlaces originales de las historias y de paso avisos, etc…

Para las personas que están leyendo la historia de

**Escenario Kaleido: Una historia de amor inconclusa**

En esta historia, ya estoy escribiendo el siguiente capitulo, solo les pido paciencia al momento de actualizar, entiendan ahorita, mi papa y hermano acaban de perder su trabajo y eran los únicos que trabajaban, y estamos en problemas, solo espero que se mejoren nuestra situación, mejor no los agobio con mis problemas

Nos vemos en el sig., capitulo

**4. Preparativos y problemas**


End file.
